Wulfgar
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Wulfgar life was tough from the very early days of his life.Before he was born, his parents and his entire race formed a rebellion group, where, along other races, which will join the group, could unite to fight the Phoenix race, which were ruling the planet. The war wasnt looking good for the rebellions, after 6 years the race of Phoenix won, and they promised to spare those who fought against them if they swear loyalty and accept an alliance with them.Pretty much all agreed except Wulfgar's race which didnt gave up to end their rule on the world.That would lead to the extinction of our protagonist entire species, but fortunately he was the only one that escaped the slaughter as his parents hidden him in a safe place to continue his life. Wulfgar was born for just 3 days, with no one left to take care of him, in a world like this, the chances for him to live were null.But somehow as the years passed, Wulfgar, being more older and mature, survived all this time, whether he was found by someone to help him or he just did it alone is unknown(but it is implied he might have been able to do it on his own). Discovering later from others living on this planet that his race was murdered by the Phoenix rulers, he swore to have his vengeance on them and especially on the leader of the flaming birds, Celestia. In order to do that, he trained since he was still little, to get the power for the task of his life.It wasnt very easy, at certain points he was about to die from those trainings, but he pushed his limits further and further, eventually reaching the power that he worked so hard to achieve.With everything ready, he would try his skill and power, learned throughout the years, on the murderers and put an end to their control on the planet and maybe the entire universe. Appearance Wulfgar appearance is very similar to that of a werewolf, but he isnt really one despite the resemblance.He has messy grey hair along some fur covering a part of his body.When he gets in the apex form he possesses his skin and fur turns purple.He has sharp claws at each finger of about three centimeters long.His canines are like that of wolf and sometimes Wulfgar uses them for intimidation against his foes.The color of his eyes are bright gold, but when he enters in his apex form they can change completely white his entire orbit. His body is muscular and well trained and despite the look, he is pretty tall too, taller then nearly all other characters from his universe.Wulfgar wears some dark bluish shorts, with a black belt for tightening them better on him.The color of his skin is nearly pale and cold, but due to some of his fur is covering most of his figure it isnt completely like that. Personality Wulfgar shows to be very insensible, dark, cold, and being very mean towards the others(with the exceptions of his friends and love interest).He can be very sarcastic, intimidating and to some even scary, more or less his personality seems to be of that of an anti-hero or villain, as Wulfgar usually acts like that most of the time.When he gets angry or pissed off badly, Wulfgar can be described like a killing machine, but he isnt going mindless without thinking what he is doing, like most do when they are in a bad mood.His vengeance seems to be rather wild and brutal, rarely showed letting anyone alive when he is like this. Despite looking and sounding like a bad and heartless person, Wulfgar doesnt lack a good side, in fact he showed signs of being shy, in love, happy or even laughing from something funny, mostly when he was around his love interest, Leona, which Wulfgar described her as one of the only persons to have feelings he didnt had before.With his friends he is pretty friendly, though he is not dropping his serious or mature attitude to them. When he got asked why he acts sometimes like a villain, he said that in such a world with beings hungry for power, for blood, for destruction or anything like this, you cant act friendly or be nice with these.Interestingly enough, Wulfgar tends to give a chance of winning against anyone, even the villains(not all of them), even warning them if they wanna continue to battle.He is a misunderstood character in general, but if enough time is spend with him, he can seem different then he seemed before and will help with pleasure those who need. Personal Statistics Name: 'Wulfgar '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown(looks like in his early 20s) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half wolf) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 6-B '| '''5-B '| '4-C '''at most '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses '(vision, hearing, smell, taste, touch and an ability to sense the energy around someone), Healing/Regeneration(Low-Mid, healed from deep stabs, lost chunks of his body, severely crushed organs/bones, extremely high burning, being skinned alive and sliced nearly in six), Immortality(types 1 and 3),Adaptation,Resistance (wasnt affected so much by energy, biological, mind, elemental attacks), Immune to poisons, possession (physical and mental) and blood manipulation, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Capable of creating shock waves by his power alone, Chi Manipulation (Can create waves of energy sometimes when slashing), Fire Manipulation(By using the friction between the ground and his claws can create flaming waves for attacking or increasing the cutting strength of his claws to damage durable foes), Sound Manipulation (via his wolf yell) ' Attack Potency: Large Country level '(He roundhouse kicked a beam that destroyed the biggest country in his world,comparable in size with Russia) | 'Planet level '(Injured characters that withstood planetary level of destruction) | 'Large Star level+ '(killed Celestia in his apex form with brute force,someone that literally has the power of a supernova) 'Speed:Supersonic+ '(in a race with Leona,she made a sonic boom and he was able to catch up with and later outran her) | 'Sub-Relativistic '''reaction speed (dodged attacks from Angela and Rose when he fought them) | '''FTL '''with reaction and combat speed (at his full power in base could keep up with Celestia) | '''FTL+ '''with reaction and combat speed (superior in speed to Celestia base form and slightly faster then her while she was powered up) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(lifted a couple of huge structures off of him with ease) | '''Class P '(held up three continents from collapsing on one of his friends) 'Striking Strength: Class ZJ '| Class XJ | '''Class XGJ+ Durability: Large Country level '(trade blows with country level brutes) | '''Planet level '( superior to characters that withstood planetary level of destruction) | 'Large Star level+ '(in his apex form battled on par with Celestia which was powered up) 'Stamina: '''Incredibly high, even after losing lots of blood and getting constant punishment, he still continues to fight 'Range: 'Close range | Large range with wave attacks | Thousand of kilometers with shock waves '''Standard Equipment: '''Anything in the environment that can be useful in battle 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(can outsmart and trick opponents during the battle,he was able to learn his abilities pretty quickly) '''Weaknesses: Wulfgar doesnt fight seriously from the beginning and his mocking got him into troubles more then once.He can still tire out after all and he was beaten up in battle by others equal with his skill and experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Wolf yell: 'Wulfgar can use a powerful yell that can destroy structures with ease or deafen opponents, if he is inhaling more air before releasing it can increase the attack power, at full power its capable of skinning someone alive,in some occasions even skin to a skeleton '-Slashing Fury: 'He strikes his opponent with a barrage of slashes at a rapid pace and ends up landing at a distance behind the opponent, which makes eruptions of blood come out from the attack '-Blood Tornado: 'Basically rotating so fast he looks like a mini tornado, if the opponent gets caught in this he will get scraped continuously eventually drawing so much blood that the tornado its surrounded by it, hence the name comes from '''Key: Base '| 'Full power '| '''Apex Optional Stats Form:His Apex form is activated when he either gets angered enough or in a state near death,this form boost his stats,power and abilities and puts him at his maximum potential,the downside is that after he gets back to normal he is way too tired to go for another round immediately Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hybrids Category:Immortal Characters Category:Hunters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters